


Freunde und Feuerwhisky

by Princeofnothing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Funny, Hanging Out, Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing
Summary: In der Prüfungszeit ist James, Sirius, Remus und Peter jedes bisschen Ablenkung wilkommen. Um so besser, dass James ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhisky aufgetrieben hat und seine Freunde zu einer Runde Warheit oder Pflicht voller ungeahnter Folgen herausfordert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:D  
Viel Spaß beim lesen des neusten Blödsinns, der mir so durch den Kopf gegnagen ist.XD Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen<3

Das Feure im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors brannte knisternd im Kamin und tauchte den behaglichen Raum voller ausladender Sessel und kleiner Tische in ein gemütliches Licht. Passend zu den Farben des Hauses verliehen die züngelnden Flammen dem Raum einen leichten rot-goldenen Glanz.  
Es war bereits gegen Mitternacht und die meisten Schüler waren schon längst zu Bett gegangen. Einzig einige Fünftklässler, die für die bevorstehenden ZAGs lernen mussten, beugten sich noch hier und dort gähnend über ihre Schulbücher, oder diskutierten in kleinen Grüppchen mögliche Prüfungsfragen.  
Zu einem dieser Grüppchen gehörte auch Remus Lupin, der in einem Zaubertrankbuch lesend in einem rotem Sessel neben dem Kamin saß. Genauer gesagt las er nicht, sondern starrte seit einer viertel Stunde mit vor Müdigkeit schweren Augenlidern auf ein und den selben Absatz über die Anwendung von Bezuaren.  
Als Remus sich endlich geschlagen gab, und von seinem Buch aufblickte, musste er feststellen, das es nicht nur ihm so ging.  
Peter Pettigrew, ein rundlicher, kleiner Junge, mit struppigem braunem Haar, war auf dem Sofa zu seiner linken bereits über seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz eingeschlafen. Er hatte den Kopf auf die tintenverschmierte Hand gestützt, und blaue Farbe hatte einige beachtliche Flecken auf seiner Wange hinterlassen. Man hätte denken können, er habe sich mit dem Riesenkraken geprügelt.  
Remus grinste bei der Vorstellung, und wandte den Blick zur Seite, wo ihm die dunklen Augen von Sirius Black begegneten, der auf der anderen Seite des Kamins schräg in einem gepolstertem Lehnstuhl hing. Sämtliche Arbeit an seinen Hausaufgaben hatte er offenbar schon vor geraumer Zeit aufgegeben. Der Junge mit den langen, dunklen Haaren war damit beschäftigt, gelangweilt die einzelnen Fasern aus einem Federkiel zu zupfen, wobei er leicht abwesend in Remus Richtung schaute.  
Irgendwie lenkte ihn das ab.  
„Sirius? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ fragte Remus vorsichtig und rutschte in seinem Sessel zur Seite, als wolle er dem Blick des Anderem ausweichen.  
„Hm?“ Sirius ruckte leicht mit dem Kopf, ganz so als habe Remus ihn gerade aus seinen tiefsten Gedanken gerissen, „Ja, alles bestens,“ er zupfte ein letztes mal an der halb gerupften Feder und warf sie dann ungehalten zur Seite; „mir is nur langweilig. Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu lernen und wenn ich heute Abend noch eine einzige Aretmantikrune sehe, muss ich jemandem weh tun! Außerdem sind wir seid Wochen nur noch am lernen, da brauche ich mal wieder Unterhaltung. Übrigens, hast du James gesehen?“  
„Nein,“ Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „er hat vorhin gemeint er müsse noch was hohlen, vielleicht wollte er in die Bibliothek.“  
„Pah! James und in die Bibliothek gehen, der war gut!“ großspurig lehnte sich Sirius in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück und streckte sich dabei wie ein großer, müder Hund; „wahrscheinlich rennt er der kleinen Evans hinterher...“  
„Hey! Was war das gerade?!“  
Als hätten Sirius Worte ihn heraufbeschworen tauchte ein schlanker Junge mit rabenschwarzer Sturmfrisur wie aus dem nichts neben ihnen auf. Remus stieß vor Schreck fast sein Zaubertrankbuch auf den Boden und Peter schreckte schlaftrunken von seinem Aufsatz auf. Selbst Sirius zuckte kurz zusammen.  
Vor ihnen stand kein anderer als James. Er hielt in einer Hand den Tarnumhang, sein mit Abstand liebstes Hilfsmittel für Untaten und Schabernack aller Art, und in der anderen zwei große, verkorkte Flaschen. Das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ließ auf nichts Gutes schließen.  
„Man James, wo warst du so lange?“ fragte Sirius schließlich, als er sich als erster wieder gefangen hatte, „du kannst und doch in unserem Prüfungselend nicht allein lassen!“  
James grinste nur verschwörerisch und ließ sich samt Flaschen und Tarnumhang neben Sirius in einen Sessel fallen. Er wartete, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass die drei Andern gebannt an seinen Lippen hingen dann verkündete er; „Ich bin in Filchs Büro eingestiegen!“  
„Was?!“  
Drei fassungslose Augenpaare starrten den Dunkelhaarigen an. Peter quietschte vor Bewunderung und Sirius beschwerte sich darüber, nicht mitgenommen worden zu sein, während Remus verstohlen nach dem Vertrauensschüler Abzeichen an seinem Pullover tastete. Manchmal wünschte er, James würde ihm nicht ganz so viel von seinen Regelverstößen erzählen, sie konnten sich alle damit unglaublichen Ärger einhandeln. Andererseits, wer bescheuert genug war ausgerechnet ihn zum Vertrauensschüler zu machen, sollte sich hinterher auch nicht beschweren!  
„Es gab viel Interessantes zu sehen,“ erzählte James derweil stolz weiter von seinen kleinen Missetat, „aber ich musste schnell machen, weil diese hässliche Katze wieder am rumschnüffeln war. Trotzdem, seht mal was ich gefunden habe!“  
Und mit der stolzen Miene, mit der ein Vater sein Neugeborenes präsentiert, hielt James die beiden Flaschen in die Höhe.  
„Das ist Ogden´s Old Firewhisky! Ich garantiere euch ein Schluck und ihr vergesst den Namen eurer Oma! Das Zeug haut richtig rein!“  
„Her damit!“ Sirius war sofort dabei; „ich hab mehr als einen Familienmitglied, dass ich gerne vergessen würde!“  
Mit einem teuflischem Grinsen im Gesicht zog Sirius im nächsten Moment seinen Zauberstab hervor und beschwor von Gott-weiß-woher drei nicht ganz so kleine Whiskeygläser herauf.  
Als James die Flasche entkorkte wurde Remus allein vom Geruch ganz schwindlig. Dem schmächtigem Jungen lagen bereits ein gutes dutzend Argumente auf der Zunge, warum sie alle dringend ihre Finger von diesem Teufelszeug lassen sollten, zumal Peter nach einem halben Butterbier bereits singend auf dem Tisch stand, aber ihm war auch klar das seine Freunde nicht aufzuhalten waren, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten. Erst recht nicht, wenn es verboten war. Also fragte er nur vorsichtig; „James, hast du das schon mal probiert?“  
„ Aber klar doch, meine Mutter hat mir Feuerwhisky von klein auf in die Milch getan, wenn sie über Nacht ihre Ruhe wollte.“  
Peter blinzelte verdutzt; „Echt?!“  
James seufzte leise, während Sirius die Gläser großzügig voll schenkte; „Man sollte meinen die Freundschaft mit mir stellt jedem in meiner Umgebung das Recht auf ein Diplom in Sachen Sarkasmus aus, aber wenn ich mir das so anschaue, musst du wohl noch etwas daran arbeiten.“  
Peter machte ein verdutztes Gesicht.  
Remus hatte jedoch nur einen kurzen Blick für ihn übrig, da ihm immer noch die Frage durch den Kopf ging, wie er seine Freunde davon abhalten konnte heute Nacht in sämtliche Rüstungen des Gemeinschaftsraums zu kotzen. Doch beinahe so, als habe er seine Gedanken gehört, sah Sirius plötzlich von der Feuerwhisky Flasche auf und grinste ihm unter seinen in die Stirn fallenden Haaren hervor an. Zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend hätte Remus sich am liebsten rückwärts aus seinem Sichtfeld geworfen.  
„Da passiert schon nichts,“ versicherte Sirius, während Remus ein Glas zu schob, „außerdem: geklaut schmeckt doppelt so gut, nicht war James?“  
„Aber sicher doch, Sirius!“  
James hing mit wichtigtuerischer Miene über der Armlehne seines Sessels. Er fixierte Remus unbehagliche Miene aus spöttisch funkelnden Augen und verkündete theatralisch; „Es sei den natürlich unser pflichtbewusster Vertrauensschüler hier, muss meinen furchtbaren Regelverstoß unverzüglich beim Hausmeister, ach was beim Schulleiter melden!“  
„Manchmal glaube ich, ich hab mir die falschen Freunde gesucht,“ murmelte Remus sarkastisch, während er endlich sein Whiskyglas in die Hand nahm. Er wusste, wann er verloren hatte. Außerdem, vielleicht würde ja gar nichts schlimmes passieren. Ja, vielleicht hatten sie ausnahmsweise mal Glück. Was konnte ein Glas Whisky schon groß anrichten?  
Schicksalsergeben stieß Remus mit seinen Freunden über den Tisch mit ihren Schulsachen hinweg an, und nahm den ersten Schluck des teuflischsten Getränks der Menschheit.

Zunächst ging alles gut. Der Whisky brannte zwar auf der Zunge und hinterließ einen ätzenden Nachgeschmack, aber er verursachte ein angenehm warmes prickeln im ganzen Körper. James schenkte ihnen allen großzügig nach und obwohl Remus glaubte mehrmals abgelehnt zu haben, schien sein Glas trotzdem nie leerer zu werden. Sein Kopf fühlte sich angenehm leicht an.  
James uns Sirius indessen wurden mit zunehmendem Alkohol immer ausgelassener und so kam James schließlich mit der ersten leeren Flasche auf die geniale Idee, das sie jetzt doch Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen könnten.  
Rückblickend war das wohl der Moment, in dem es das Beste für Remus gewesen wäre so etwas zu sagen wie „Super Einfall! Aber ich bin schon so müde, dass ihr wohl leider ohne mich auskommen müsst! Zu Schade aber auch! Bis morgen!“ aber stattdessen sagte er „gute Idee!“  
Ja, es war eindeutig zu viel Whisky gewesen.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Peter?“  
„Ähm, kann ich nicht ne Runde aussetzen?“  
„Nein!“  
„Na gut, dann Wahrheit.“  
„Wie langweilig.“  
James hing mit seinem halbvollem Whiskyglas in gefährlicher Schieflage über der Armlehne seines Sessels und musterte seine Freunde mit einem schiefen, wenn auch etwas verwaschenem Grinsen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag die leere Whiskyflasche und zeigte mit schicksalhafter Endgültigkeit auf Peter. Dieser hatte sich vorsichtshalber in die hinterste Ecke des Sofas verzogen, vielleicht in der vergeblichen Hoffnung James würde ihn übersehen. Keine Chance.  
„Wenn du die Wahl hättest zwischen Mrs Norris und der maulenden Myrte, wenn würdest du eher mit zum Abschlussball mit nehmen?“  
Peter machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. „Ähm..Mrs Norris...?“  
Die Anderen lachten. Sirius der mittlerweile kopfunter in seinem Sessel hing und versuchte seinen Zauberstab auf der Nase zu balancieren stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.  
Peter griff hastig nach der leeren Whiskyflasche und drehte sie erneut, bevor seine Freunde noch mehr Witze reißen konnten. Die Flasche schlingerte eine weile im Kreis herum, bevor sie schließlich mit dem Hals auf James gerichtet liegen blieb. Dieser verzog das Gesicht.  
„Uh, nicht schon wieder. Na gut, Pflicht.“  
Mit einem leisen klappern ging Sirius Zauberstab neben seinem Kopf zu Boden und einen Augenblick später tauchte er, mit zerzausten Haaren und diabolischem Grinsen, wieder halbwegs normal sitzend in seinem Sessel auf.  
„Entweder du läufst die komplette nächste Woche mit Snapes fettiger Frisur durch die Gegend, oder du fragst Lily Evans endlich ob sie mit dir ausgeht.“  
Für einen winzigen Moment entglitten James die Gesichtszüge. Ungläubig starrte er erst den grinsenden Sirius an und dann auf den Whisky in seiner Hand, beinahe so als wären die beiden persönlich dafür verantwortlich, dass er bereits seit der ersten Klasse in Lily verschossen war. Einen Herzschlag später hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen und maulte großspurig; „ Nichts, aber auch gar nichts wird mich dazu bewegen mit einer fettigen Filzmatte auf dem Kopf rumzulaufen! Dann frag ich Evans eben, ob sie mit mir ausgeht. Aber wenn sie nein sagt, ist es ALLEIN DEINE Schuld, verstanden?“  
„Sicher doch,“ grinste Sirius verschmitzt in sein Whiskyglas.  
Remus beobachtete die Szene amüsiert. Seine Freunde hatten so schon genug Blödsinn im Kopf, da machte es der Feuerwhisky nicht gerade besser. Ihm selbst war mittlerweile ziemlich Schwindlig und jegliche Gedanken an eventuelle Hausaufgaben oder Prüfungen waren in weite Ferne gerückt.  
James murmelte untere dessen etwas davon, dass Sirius noch dafür bezahlen würde, ihn so zu manipulieren und drehte die Whiskyflasche ein Mal mehr im Kreis. Zur großen Freude des Schwarzhaarigen blieb sie direkt auf Sirius gerichtet liegen. Dieser seufzte in Erwartung drohenden Unheils und hob die Hände als würde er sich jemandem ergeben.  
„Da sieht man mal, dass selbst meine genialsten Pläne nach hinten losgehen können. Egal, ich nehme Pflicht.“  
„Sehr schön.“ verkündete James mit einem Lächeln, bei dem Peeves vor Neid erblasst wäre.  
Rasch blickte der Jugendliche sich ein mal im Gemeinschaftsraum um, beinahe so, als suche er etwas. Bis auf die vier Jungen war der Raum beinahe verlassen, die meisten Schüler waren schon vor ein paar Stunden zu Bett gegangen und den Rest hatte ihr lautes Gelächter vertrieben. Nur ganz Hinten in einer Ecke saßen noch drei Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse, die Köpfe offenbar über einen Aufsatz gebeugt.  
James Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter; Sirius, steh auf und küsse wenn immer du in diesem Raum am attraktivsten findest!“  
Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum, dann begann Peter leise zu kichern und James klatschte Auffordernd in die Hände. Sirius machte unterdessen ein Gesicht als habe ihm gerade jemand ein halbes dutzend Heuler auf den Frühstückstisch geworfen. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann schien Sirius einen Entschluss zu fassen, da er plötzlich sein Glas mit Feuerwhisky an die Lippen setzte und in einem einzigen Zug leerte.  
Das Gesicht unter den herabfallenden Haaren verborgen stand er langsam auf, während seine Freunde ihn gebannt beobachteten.  
Als er sich umwandte und zum Tisch der Mädchen hinüber schaute, verspürte Remus kurz ein seltsames ziehen in der Brust, aber das kam ganz sicher nur vom Alkohol. Bestimmt. Das Gefühl verwirrte ihn, und so hätte er beinahe verpasst, was als nächstes passierte.  
Sirius machte nämlich keinerlei Anstalten auf die Mädchen zuzugehen.  
Stattdessen machte er zwei schnelle Schritte nach vorne und noch bevor Remus so richtig mit bekommen hatte, was hier eigentlich los war, hatte Sirius ihm bereits eine Hand unter das Kinn gelegt und ihm einen schnellen, vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.  
Remus riss vollkommen überrascht die Augen auf, während Sirius ihn bereits wieder los ließ. Einen Moment lang starrte er zu Sirius hinauf, dessen Augen ihn frech unter den dunklen Haaren hervor an funkelten und sein Gehirn noch immer versuchte zu verstehen, was hier gerade passiert war.  
Als Sirius ihm sein übliches Grinsen schenkte, und sich vielleicht etwas verlegener als sonst zurück in seinen Sessel fallen ließ, brachte Remus keinen Ton heraus. Er war zu nichts anderem mehr in der Lage, als Sirius anzustarren, wobei er inständig hoffte, dass er nicht so knallrot angelaufen war, wie er befürchtete.  
Remus traute sich kaum zu James und Peter hinüber zu sehen, aus Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Das war allerdings auch gar nicht nötig, da James als erster seine Sprache wieder fand. Mit einer Gelassenheit, die kein Mensch mehr nach fünf Feuerwhisky hätte haben sollen, stellte er sein Glas ab, und verkündete selbstzufrieden; „Tja Peter, sieht so aus als schuldest du mir fünf Galleonen.“  
„Was?!“ riefen Sirius und Remus beinahe gleichzeitig aus.  
„Hehe,“ James kicherte, während er mit äußerst selbstzufriedener Miene einige kleine Goldmünzen entgegen nahm; „ und schon hab ich wieder Geld für den Honigtopf.“  
„Potter!“ knurrte Sirius mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme, „du sagst mir jetzt besser nicht, dass du gerade auf meine Kosten dein Taschengeld aufgebessert hast?!“  
„Och...“ James grinste süffisant und blickte von Sirius zu Remus, der das Geschehen mit großen Augen verfolgte; „auf deinen Kosten, hätte ich jetzt nicht gesagt...“  
„Na warte!“ fauchte Sirius mit knallroten Wangen.  
James hatte gerade noch Zeit die Münzen in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen, da war sein bester Freund bereits auf den Beinen und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Dafür kriegst du Eselsohren!“  
Es folgte ein kleinerer Tumult, in dem James schließlich mit einem aufmüpfigen Lachen Richtung Schlafsaaltreppen davon stob, dicht gefolgt von Sirius der ihm ein dutzend sehr kreativer Flüche hinterher schleuderte. Peter versuchte unterdessen, den aufgeschreckten Mädchen ein paar Tische weitrer auszureden, dass sie Professor McGonagall auf Grund eines unerlaubten Duells holen müssten und Remus saß noch immer zur Salzsäule erstarrt in seinem Sessel.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt machen sollte, geschweige denn, ob das ganze Chaos um ihn herum wirklich passierte, oder ob ihm jemand einen Halluzinationstrank von Zonko`s in den Whisky geschüttet hatte. Als jedoch ein Hilfeschrei von James die Treppe herunter hallte, beschloss Remus, dass es im Moment deutlich wichtiger Dinge zu tun gab, als seine wirren Gedanken zu sortieren. James vor dem Tod retten zum Beispiel.  
Über die Sache mit Sirius kann ich morgen immer noch nachdenken, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf, als er die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf hastete, vielleicht war es ja nur ein Scherz. Aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher; Von James nehme ich nie wieder ein Getränk an!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:) Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel:D  
Viel Spaß beim lesen, lasst mir gerne Commis da:)

Dicke, dunkle Regentropfen prasselten gegen die Fenster des Gryffindorturms und perlten an dem bunten Glas hinab, wie glitzernde Tränen. Es stürmte bereits den halben Tag und dichte, schwarze Wolken hatten den Himmel und die Ländereien von Hogwarts soweit verschleiert, dass vom Schloss aus kaum noch die verschwommenen Umrisse des verbotenen Waldes zu erkennen waren. Die Bäume dort wogten wild hin und her und beugten sich im stürmischen Wind nach allen Seiten, wie Tänzer, die ihre Gliedmaßen zu einer Melodie bewegten die nur ihnen allein vertraut war.  
Gedankenverloren saß Remus Lupin alleine in einem der großen roten Polstersessel am Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors und starrte hinaus in den tobenden Herbststurm. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein halbfertiger Aufsatz für Professor Sinistras Astronomieunterricht, doch den hatte er bereits seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr angerührt. Dafür hatten ihn seine quälenden Gedanken bereits den ganzen Abend zu sehr abgelenkt und früher oder später hatte er ihnen nachgegeben.  
Da seine Freunde sich bereits nach dem Abendessen unter irgendeinem Vorwand davon geschlichen hatten, (das kam in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vor) hatte er nicht mal die Möglichkeit, sich durch ihre Gesellschaft aus seinen Überlegungen zu reißen. Andererseits... vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie ihn heute Abend allein gelassen hatten. Seit jenem verhängnisvollem Zwischenfall mit dem Feuerwhisky war zwar bereits eine Woche vergangen, aber dennoch hatte Remus in der Zwischenzeit kein einziges Wort mit Sirius gewechselt. Es war ihm einfach zu peinlich. Sicher, dass alles war nur ein blödes Spiel gewesen, und das Sirius ausgerechnet ihn geküsst hatte war bestimmt nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion oder eine Art Scherz gewesen. Aber nichts desto trotz wollte Remus die Erinnerung daran nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Denn in den wenigen Sekunden, in denen er es sich erlaubte ehrlich mit sich selbst zu sein, musste sich der junge Gryffindor eingestehen, dass es ihm irgendwo im letzten Winkel seines Geistes ein bisschen gefallen hatte. Ein ganz kleines bisschen nur. Minimal. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht der Rede wert...  
„Oh man!“ in einer halb genervten, halb ergebenen Geste schlug sich Remus die Hände vor die Stirn, „ich bin ja so was von am -“  
„Na, hat da jemand gute Laune?“  
Eine süffisante Stimme riss den Jungen jäh aus seinen Gedanken. Ertappt nahm Remus die Hände vom Gesicht, schon halb in Erwartung Sirius wäre allein durch die Kraft seiner Gedanken neben ihm aufgetaucht. Als er feststellte, dass es nur James war, verspürte er für einen Augenblick Enttäuschung.   
„Na alles klar bei dir?“ Mit seinem üblichem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht ließ sich James in den Sessel gegenüber von Remus fallen, wo er lässig die Beine über einander schlug. Allem Anschein nach war er ganz besonders guter Laune.  
„Alles Bestens,“ brachte Remus mit einer Stimme heraus, von der er hoffte, dass sie auch nur halb so entspannt klang, wie James aussah.  
„Ts ts,“ der Angesprochene schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf, fast wie eine Mutter die ihr Kind gerade dabei erwischt hat, wie es sich vor dem Mittagessen eine halbe Packung Süßigkeiten in den Rachen stopft, „da sind wir schon so lange befreundet, und du bringst immer noch keine besseren Lügen zu Stande! Das musst du dringend noch üben, wirklich!“  
Remus stieß ein leises Seufzen aus, er war nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für James Witzeleien.  
„Na schön,“ James war seine grüblerisches Verhalten offenbar nicht entgangen, denn sein Tonfall klang plötzlich noch eine Spur eindringlicher; „wir probieren das ganze noch ein mal; Ich frag dich wie es dir geht, und wenn die Antwort schlecht lautet, dann erzählst du mir was los ist. Sollte es dir hingegen tatsächlich gut gehen, dann schlägst du jetzt bitte drei mal hintereinander ein Rad und machst anschließend einen Kopfstand auf dem Astronomieturm.“  
„Ich kann überhaupt kein Rad. Und ich mach sicher keinen Kopfstand auf dem Astronomieturm!“  
„Na dann wirst du mir wohl erzählen müssen was los ist.“ James grinste so selbstzufrieden, als habe er Snape so eben einen Eimer mit rosafarbenem Dauerhaft-Glitzer über den Kopf gekippt (Nicht, dass dies schon mal vorgekommen wäre).  
„Du hast heute entschieden zu gute Laune,“ stellte Remus fest, in der vagen Hoffnung die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, „hast du wieder irgendwas angestellt, was wochenlanges Nachsitzen oder potenzielle Todesfälle nach sich ziehen könnte?“  
James Gesicht strahlte plötzlich auf, als habe er eine butterbiergroße Flasche Felix Felicis auf ex getrunken. So langsam begann Remus sich Sorgen zu machen.  
„Ich,“ verkündete James mit ausladender Geste, und wirbelte dabei seine Hand durch die Luft, als würde er das Ereignis des Jahrhunderts ankündigen, „...gehe nächste Woche mit Lily Evans aus!“  
„Was?!“ Remus glaubte im ersten Moment sich verhört zu haben. James hechelte Lily Evans schon hinterher seit er sich erinner konnte, doch bisher hatte sie ihm stets die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass James sich trotz seiner üblichen, großkotzigen Art nie getraut hatte, die hübsche Rothaarige direkt nach einem Date zu fragen.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, ich bin praktisch dazu gezwungen worden,“ erklärte James mit einem fettem Grinsen im Gesicht, dass seine unschuldige Stimme Lügen strafte; „Sirius hat mich letzte Woche dazu verpflichtete, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst. Also habe ich sie heute gefragt, ob ich sie auf ein Butterbier einladen kann. Und sie hat ja gesagt.“  
Bei der Erwähnung von Sirius wich Remus schlagartig das Blut aus den Wangen und er rutschte verlegen tiefer in den Sessel zurück. Zwar freute er sich für James, dass dieser sich endlich ein Herz genommen und Lily nach einem Date gefragt hatte, aber nichts desto trotz wollte er auf keinen Fall an die Geschehnisse der letzten Woche erinnert werden.  
James hatte da allerdings andere Pläne.  
Die sonst so fröhliche Miene des Dunkelhaarigen nahm einen plötzlich nachdenklichen Zug an, und er beugte sich in seinem Sessel ein Stück weiter nach vorne. „Das bringt mich zu einem ganz anderem Thema. Ich wollte nämlich ohnehin mit dir reden.“  
Remus schluckte schwer. Er konnte das drohende Gespräch förmlich auf sich zu rasen spüren, und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Nicht, das James sich deshalb von irgendetwas abhalten lassen würde.  
„Du verhältst dich die ganze Woche über schon so seltsam. Und außerdem gehst du Sirius die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg, glaub bloß nicht, dass merk ich nicht! Hat das zufällig etwas mit letzter Woche zu tun?“  
Wenn Remus sich jemals gewünscht hatte, dass sich ein Loch im Erdboden auftun und ihn verschlingen möge, so war es in diesem Moment. Lieber hätte er einen Mantikor aus der Hand gefüttert oder ein Wettschwimmen gegen den Riesenkraken angetreten, als diese Frage ehrlich zu beantworten.  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst...“ setzte er daher halbherzig an, wobei James ihn bereits mit einer schnellen Handbewegung unterbrochen hatte, bevor er überhaupt zu Ende sprechen konnte.  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine! Sirius hat dich geküsst.“  
„Nicht so laut! Was ist wenn dich jemand hört?!“ Remus warf einen hektischen Blick über die Schulter, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich keine anderen Schüler in unmittelbarer Hörweite befanden. James zog unterdessen eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wobei die Geste ausnahmsweise eher nachdenklichen als spöttisch wirkte.  
„Ich bin nicht blöd Remus. Ich merke, wenn meine Freunde etwas beschäftigt. Und dir scheint diese Sache genau so wenig aus dem Kopf zu gehen wie ihm.“  
„Was?!“ vollkommen entgeistert starrte Remus zu James hinüber, in dem festen Glauben sich verhört zu haben. Sirius beschäftigte es, dass er ihn geküsst hatte?! Das konnte nicht sein! Es war doch nicht möglich, dass jemanden der so cool und draufgängerisch war wie Sirius so lange darüber nachdachte, aus Spaß jemanden geküsst zu haben! Oder doch?  
„Oh, du hast mich schon verstanden,“ bemerkte James amüsiert, „ und wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, weißt du auch, dass ich recht habe, wenn ich sage, dass er dich mag. Gut, ich habe eigentlich immer recht, wenn ich was sage, aber du verstehst was ich meine. Du bist Sirius sehr wichtig, und wenn ich mit ein beziehe, dass du inzwischen die Gesichtsfarbe einer Tomate angenommen hast, geh ich schwer davon aus, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“  
„Und wenn es so wäre?“ Die Worte waren Remus heraus gerutscht noch bevor ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Dann,“ verkündete James mit triumphierender Miene, „würde ich dir sagen, dass du aufhören solltest Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen, verdammt noch mal! Rede mit ihm, er mag dich!“  
„Ich.. ich glaube, dass kann ich nicht, James.“ gestand Remus leise, „und ich weiß auch gar nicht, ob ich das will. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt im Moment ziemlich verwirrt. Es stimmt schon, ich mag Sirius, ich mag ihn sogar sehr, auf eine Art, auf die ich bisher eigentlich immer nur Mädchen gemocht habe. Glaube ich zumindest. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich jetzt tun soll.“  
Fragend blickte Remus aus dem Augenwinkel zu James hinüber, schon fast in der Befürchtung Missbilligung, oder schlimmer noch Verachtung in den Augen des Freundes zu sehen, doch da war nichts der gleichen. Ganz im Gegenteil, über James Gesicht huschte ein stilles, wissendes Lächeln, so als habe er so eben etwas bekommen, auf das er schon sehr lange gewartet hatte.  
„Ist doch alles in Ordnung, Remus.“ entgegnet er mit einer so freundlichen Stimme, dass der Andere jäh aufblickte; „daran ist doch nichts schlimmes. Und jeder der etwas anderes erzählt, den entsorge ich in Zukunft persönlich kopfunter im Klo der maulenden Myrte! Ok?“  
Remus brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre ein kleiner Teil der Last, die er mit sich herum schleppte, jäh von seine Schultern genommen worden.  
„Danke, James. Es...es tut gut Freunde wie dich und die Anderen zu haben.“  
„Aber sicher doch!“ James Stimme war wieder zu ihrem üblichem, frech-unbekümmertem Unterton zurück gekehrt. „Als Freunde sind wir wahre Hauptgewinne! Allen voran natürlich ich!“  
Offenbar sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst fläzte sich der Dunkelhaarige quer über die Armlehnen seines Sessels und grinste kopfunter zu Remus herüber. „Apropos, hast du Lust am Wochenende mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Ich habe gehört wir dürfen Samstag mal wieder raus.“  
„Natürlich!“ Remus war sofort dabei. Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade waren immer spaßig, auch wenn die Rumtreiber nicht unbedingt auf die offiziellen Termine angewiesen waren, um sich ins Dorf davon zu stehlen. Außerdem war etwas Abwechslung genau das, was er jetzt brauchen konnte.  
„Sehr schön!“ grinste James, „Dann um halb eins am Tor?“  
„Klar!“  
„Exzellent!“ James Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, „ich würde ja gerne mitkommen, bin nur leider anderweitig verplant. Aber Sirius habe ich die gleiche Frage gestellt, und der wird pünktlich um halb eins am Tor sein.“  
Schnell wie ein losgelassener Schnatz rutschte James zurück auf die Füße und schenkte dem sprachlosem Remus sein verschlagenstes Lächeln.  
„Also dann, viel Spaß euch beiden, habe ich gerne gemacht!“  
Und ohne auf eine Protestreaktion von Seiten Remus zu warten, verschwand der Dunkelhaarige in Richtung der Schlafsäle.  
Remus saß eine geschlagene Minuten starr auf dem Sofa und starrte dem Freund hinterher, bevor ihm klar wurde, was hier gerade passiert war.  
Hatte James ihn gerade verabredet? Mit Sirius? Oder hatte ihm jemand Drogen in den Kürbissaft gemischt? Im Augenblick wusste er nicht, welche Version am glaubhaftesten wirkte.  
Doch auch wenn Remus erste Reaktion in einer Mischung aus Sorge und Verwirrung bestand, so gab es doch in der hintersten Ecke seines Herzens einen winzigen, klitzekleine Flecken der sich unglaublich freute. Auch wenn er James vor erst gerne Peeves auf den Hals gehetzt hätte, so musste der junge Gryffindor sich eingestehen, dass er ihm einen Gefallen getan hatte. Wer konnte schon sagen, was in Hogsmeade passieren würde? Denn vielleicht, nur vielleicht, bestand ja die Möglichkeit, dass Sirius ihn tatsächlich mochte. Und selbst wenn die Chance darauf, das er seine Gefühle erwiderte, Remus im Moment unglaublich klein erschien, so würde er es sich doch nie verzeihen, es nicht wenigstens versucht zu haben.


End file.
